Fallen Kanto
by Ooh Adam
Summary: AU. Ash has been away from Kanto for several years, when he returns, he finds his home region has been turned to ashes. Forming a rebellion, Ash seeks the strength to defeat those who destroyed his home. Ashe never knew his actions would trigger a global war… Slightly dark Ash. Ash/Dawn Ash/Hilda Other Pairings…
1. Chapter I: The Fallen Region

Fallen Kanto

Summary: AU. Ash has been away from Kanto for several years, when he returns, he finds his home region has been turned to ashes. Forming a rebellion, Ash seeks the strength to defeat those who destroyed his home. Ash never knew his actions would trigger a global war… Slightly dark Ash. Ash/Dawn Ash/Hilda Other Pairings

Lemme know what you think of the idea. If enough people are interested, I will doubtfully continue this fanfic!

Enjoy¬! And remember to review! ^^

* * *

Chapter I: The Fallen Region

Two figures walked steadily along a narrow dirt path. It was dark, however the sunrise was glistening over the horizon; meaning that morning was approaching. The climate was decently cold, perhaps nearing winter, however the season of fall was still in the air. Burnt leaves fell lifelessly onto the dirt path onto the ground below. Periodically, flakes of black ashes would fall from the sky, perhaps result of an explosive going off around the area recently.

A six foot one inch humanoid figure manifested walking along the dirt path. The figure had long, raven black hair that came down and almost covered his even darker eyes. His lean and muscular build was evident through the navy blue v-neck and black trench coat that he wore. The man's trench coat was unzipped from the front so it blew freely in the windy climate. The man also wore a pair of grey pants and black boots; both pieces of attire seemed considerably worn out but were doubtfully useable even in the state that they were currently in. On the front of the man's waist, attached to his brown leather belt hung two sheathed swords, one sword having a regular handle and the other had a handle that resembled brass knuckles. On his hands, the man sported a pair of worn out black biker gloves. A yellow, mouse-like creature, standing no taller than one and a half feet, appeared not to far away from the man.

The two did not walk farther until the path ended, leading them to what used to be a town, however this rural area had been turned to ashes. Anything that could have once been some sort of building had been reduced to rubble, ashes and ruins. As they entered the ruined town, they walked past a sign lying on the ground. The young man squatted down to it and wiped his hand across it. Barely visible on it, he made out a name. "Pallet Town."

The two figures walked through what seemed like an endless amount of piles of rubbish and ruins of what once could have been a very beautiful town or village. They continued through makeshift path 'till they came face to face with ruins of mainly stone and wood, a pile of nothing that was once a very lovely house. The two figures stood in front of the monumental piece of land that was surrounded by yellow patches of grass, a broken fence and mailbox that was cut to pieces for a few moments longer. Suddenly, without any sort of warning, the tall man fell to his knees. The loud and painful sound of his knees making contact with the bare gravel beneath him sounded very painful, however it was probably the least of his concerns at the moment. The silent air was filled with the slight sound of teeth grinding hard, and then the sound of sobbing. Low, soft uncontrollable sobbing coming from the tall, dark figure. The small mouse creature, placed a comforting paw on his partner thigh. Looks of concern and grieve were ever visible on the creature's face.

"I won't let them get away with this…" The low, deep voice of the taller figure rung in the silent air. He rose his head. The sobbing was faint but it was still present. The boy hardly noticed the river of tears flowing from his eyes down his face to finally rest in the ashes beneath him. Unknowingly, the small mouse-like creature also had a tears streaming down his face as he took in the scene. Flakes of ashes rained down on the two figures relentlessly as they stood in silence.

Neither figure said anything for a short while. After a few more moments, the tall figure stood from his kneeling position. He began to tread through the pile of waste. After a few moments, he emerged from the piles with a large plank of wood that was hardly burnt like the rest. He drew one of his blades and began to carve into one of the planks of wood. When he was satisfied with what had been written, he sheathed the sword in its rightful place. By the ruins of the building, in an empty patch of dirty, he stuck the plank of wood firmly in the ground. It was clear what was written.

DELIA KETCHUM

GONE BUT NEVER FORGOTTEN

1967-2015

The figure stood in front of the plank of wood he used as a grave marker for a few more moments in utter silence. After a few seconds he spoke, "Pikachu, we're going, come on".  
The short mouse-like figure obliged to the man's wishes and follow in his footsteps as they left the area, flakes of ashes continued to rain down on the area as they walked away, their tears drying on both of their faces.

A green jeep rode quickly and swiftly along a bumpy road deep in the depths of the Viridian forest near Pewter City. Inside the jeep, the driver seemed to be a man in his mid-twenties. He had long spiky brown hair and very tanned skin. He sported a green worn out camo vest and a brown t-shirt underneath. His camouflage sweatpants were in much better condition than his jacket, however his black boots were covered in all sorts of dirt, mud and filth; most likely a result of a lot of walking in different types of dirty terrains. Attached to his belt was as sheathed bowie knife.

In the passenger seat, sat a boy in his late teens, probably eighteen or nineteen who had long, spiky light brown hair that surpassed the length of the man who was in the driver seat. He sported a much cleaner and newer light green jacket and matching sweatpants. He sported dirty black boots as well. On one side of his waist was a sheathed knife that was only a few inches long and on the other side was a large sheathed sword.

In the rear bench of the jeep sat two more figures. One of the figures in the rear was a girl that seemed to be in her very early twenties. She had orange hair that barely passed her shoulders and clear, blue eyes that made the sky jealous. She sported similar camouflage attire like the two men in the front seats, the difference however was that her attire was fitted for her smaller physique, and instead of army sweatpants she wore a pair of green short shorts. Two knifes were sheathed in holsters on both sides of her torso. Next to her on the rear bench of the jeep was a smaller girl that seemed to be in her mid to late teens, maybe around the age of sixteen or seventeen. She had long, light brown hair that fell down to her lower back. She wore a different sort of attire compared to the other three in the jeep. She wore a blue vest and red short shorts; her feet sported white shoes that were a lot less white and a lot more muddy and dirty. Unlike the other three in the jeep, she didn't have a weapon visible in her possession. The trunk of the jeep was relatively empty other than a few rations and medical supplies.

"Misty, Leaf, Gary," The tanned man in the driver seat suddenly spoke as he drove the jeep through the bumpy and muddy path of the forest. "Remember to keep your eyes peeled for any civilian survivors or useful supplies and/or material."

The boy in the passenger seat that was addressed as Gary scoffed silently, "I don't see the point. We drove all the way down to Viridian City from Pewter and we haven't seen any survivors or anything that can be of any use to the rebellion." He spoke as he lazily stared out the side window at the passing trees.

The girl with short orange hair spoke as her eyes scanned the passing scenery, "Don't say that Gary, there's bound to be tons of people out there that were negatively affected by the attack that need our help."

The outbreak that would have eventually lead to the beginning of an argument was suddenly interrupted by the girl with the light brown hair, "Brock, stop the car!" She attempted to shout, it hardly sounded like a shout due to the softness of her voice. However, to avoid any sort of risk, the driver, now known to be addressed as Brock, slammed on the brakes. The three other passengers in the jeep had to hold onto something to avoid sliding too far forward in their seat.

Brock turned around in his seat to face the rear side of the jeep. "What is it, Leaf?" He asked the youngest girl, his voice was clearly alarmed. Leaf gestured out the side window nearest to her. A thin line of smoke emerged from the top of the tree tops, signifying that there was some sort of fire in that relative area. It wasn't too far into the tree line, but it was far enough so that none of the passengers in the jeep could see through the thick trunks of the trees to see what the source of the smoke was.

"Could be survivors." Gary spoke as he examined the smoke that drew the group's attention. "We should go check it out." He suggested.

Brock nodded as he cut the engine of the jeep. "Let's go check it out. Be careful though, let's use the usual formation, and treat this like a threat. Don't let your guards down, this could be a trap." He instructed, receiving simultaneous nods from his group as they all stepped out of the jeep.

Brock walked at the front of the formation, with Misty on his right. Leaf was behind the two of them and Gary was behind her. The three who were armed with weapons, drew their blades. Brock drew his sword, Misty wielded her dual knifes and Gary was armed with his two handed sword. Once they were properly informed, Brock gave the group the signal to begin their slow approach on the area of interest.

After only two minutes of walking into the depth of the trees the group had arrived to the clearing in the middle of the trees. They had stayed hidden and undetected as they scouted the area. Two large white tents were posted up in the clearing, along with two green jeeps. In the very center of the clearing was a lite bond fire. Around the bonfire were eight men that seemed to range from their low thirties to late forties. They were in the midst of what seemed to be their dinner as the sun had nearly completely set at this point. The men were all dressed in white camouflage attire with the same crest of an elegant goose on the left side of their chest. All the men also each had some sort of blade of knife sheathed in their possession.  
However, the key point of interest was not the men, it was the two children that were covered in filth and dressed in ripped and worn out clothing. Their hands were bound by handcuffs and they struggled to eat their pieces of what seemed to be stale old bread. It was clear that these two children were not with these men, and were probably some sort of prisoners.

Gary gritted his teeth at the scene in front of him. "What the fuck is going on?" He spoke in a low voice so they could stay undetected.

Brock took a few more moments to examine the scene in front of him. "From what I can tell, they're from the Unova Guard, according to those crests on their uniforms. I see the same crest on the jeeps and the tents. Probably tons of them around Kanto looking for survivors of their attack." He explained.

Gary gritted his teeth harder, "Those bastards…"

"Hurry up with your meals, prisoners" One of the men in the clearing spoke firmly at the kids. They seemed to tremor in fear at the uproar of the older man. "We leave at the break of dawn." Both kids nodded before they began shoving down pieces of bread into their mouths.

It was clear now that one of the children was a boy and the other was a girl. The boy had short brown hair and glistening, beautiful green eyes. The girl, who could easily pass for his sister also had brown hair, although hers was significantly lighter than the boy's. Her hair was quite long, it reached down passed her small torso. They both stood at around four feet tall and couldn't have been older than ten years old.

The group took cover behind a decently sized bush. "Although, Brock, what's the plan? We gotta free those kids before those creeps take them off to Unova and turn them into kid slaves." He said sternly took his squad leader. "We need a plan, and we need one now."

Brock spaced out, trying to think of all the possible options they had. They were outnumbered two to one, and the enemy had hostages they could use against them. There was no time to go back to headquarters and get more man power. By the time they got back, the enemy would be long gone with the children.

Misty's voice snapped Brock out of his daze. "Come on, Brock, snap out of it! What's the plan?"

Brock opened his mouth to speak but before words could emerge, the sound of sword slashes and metal clashing against metal came ringing from the clearing. The group broke their huddle to peak over the bush they were hiding behind. They were all very surprised by what they saw.  
One of the Unova Guards' body lay lifelessly on the group near the campfire, blood covered his body and a pool of blood surrounded him. The other seven men stood, surrounding the two figures in the middle of the clearing. All the Unova Guards had their weapons drawn and had taken offensive stances against the mysterious figures.  
Surrounded by seven Unova Guards with their weapons drawn, was a dark figure that looked to be in his late teens. In each hand, he wielded a sword and had taken a defensive stance against the men that was surrounding him and his companion. And by his side, a yellow mouse-like creature had taken an offensive stance against the guards.

"Who are you!?" The same Unova Guard that had spoken early demanded an answer from the boy.

The dark figure that was currently surrounded smirked mischievously. After a short pause of silence, he spoke, "My name is Ash Ketchum. You destroyed my home. I want revenge..!"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Fallen Kanto! ^^

Remember to review and lemme know what you think of the idea! I may need a few OCs, to play supporting roles, and maybe even main roles. If you are interested feel free to Private Message me and we can discuss that! I'm also looking for someone to beta read this fanfic for me! So if you are a beta reader and you are interested to help me out with this fanfic, PM me and lemme know! :)

Also just a side note. The pairings are not set in stone yet, even the ones for Ash. If you have any preference for pairings with Ash or anyone else, make sure you mention that in the review, I'm interested and open minded on the subject!

Also, if anything seemed unclear about the story, or you have any question, lemme know!

Anyways, that's all, remember to review!

Cheers¬!


	2. Chapter II: My Name is Ash Ketchum

Fallen Region

Poll for Ash's pairing is up in my bio now, so go check it out and vote!:3  
Most likely not a harem, it's probably going to be a love triangle!

Enjoy and remember to review! ^_^

* * *

Chapter II: My name is Ash Ketchum

The dark figure that was currently surrounded smirked mischievously. After a short pause of silence, he spoke, "My name is Ash Ketchum. You destroyed my home. I want revenge..!"

"Who is this Ash Ketchum guy?" Gary asked, as neither he nor anyone in his squadron could peel their eyes away from the scene that had seemingly developed in front of them. In the back of his mind, Gary was praying that this guy was not on Unova's side, and from the looks of it he wasn't; but this Ash guy was emitting a powerful aura.

There was a short moment of silence before Misty replied, her eyes still not drawing away from the sight that has unfolding in front of her. "I don't know, but he doesn't seem to be with those guys, so I like him already…" Only after a few seconds did she realize what she said, causing her face to heat up. She knew she was blushing, but it was dark so it was unlikely that anyone would notice. Although she did not have clear sight of the dark and mysterious figure that stood in the clearing, she could not help but feel attracted to him and the mysterious aura that he emitted.

"Forget him," Brock spoke, breaking the developing awkward silence. "The kids take first priority here. We'll wait for them to be distracted and make a run for the kids, understood?" He instructed, receiving nods from everyone on his team.

In the clearing, the Unova Guard who spoke out twice before scoffed at Ash's remarks, "Ash Ketchum, my name is Major Park, and you are under arrest under Unova law for the murder of one of my men." He said, gesturing to the lifeless body that Ash had apparently slain only moment ago. "Come quietly and we won't have any iss—"He was cut off by Ash taking off, dashing at him with unbelievable speed and excellent agility. When he was within range, Ash swung one of his blades at the Major's neck. It was one hundred percent a lethal blow, however the Major Park had just enough time to bring up his own blade to negate Ash's assault.

"Nice reflexes." Ash said quickly as he used the moment after his first strike to quickly spin three hundred and sixty degrees in mid-air. When he came around, he swung the opposite blade, making clean contact with the Major's torso area, ripping a tear in the Major's attire. Blood quickly flooded from the wound, however he had no time to realize what had just happened as Ash quickly struck the Major twice more with his blades. The Major dropped to the ground dead with three fatal sword wounds in his neck, torso and chest.

Everyone could only watch in awe as Ashe had taken down Major Park within only a few seconds. The Major hardly had any reaction time or speed compared to the mysterious boy who appeared in the clearing. It took a few short moments for the remaining six soldiers to realize what had just happened to their Commander and leader. With only a few seconds of hesitation, they all simultaneously charged at the killer of their comrades.

As the six Unova Guards were distracted with the mysterious figure that had just slain two of their comrades, Gary had managed to sneak around the clearing to where the jeeps had been parked. He managed to pick the lock to the door on the drivers' seat, he snuck into the jeep and began hotwiring the vehicle. While Gary did so, Misty was able to sneak into the middle of the clearing towards the children, who were cuffed and tied up near the campfire.  
"Don't worry, we'll free you guys soon." Misty said at comforting tone as she got to them. She quickly began cutting them free of the cuffs and ropes that bounded them with one of her knifes. Neither child paid her much attention as they were nearly completely focused on the battle that was also taking place in the same clearing. They watched in awe as the mysterious dark figure that addressed himself as Ash Ketchum fought against five Unova Guardsmen on his own. Wait…five?

It was far too late for anyone to have noticed that one of the guardsmen had snuck away from the fight. He had noticed Misty approach their prisoners and acted immediately. Before Misty or neither child knew, there was a Unova Guard approaching them from their blind spot with his sword drawn. Without wanting to give her a chance, he fatally swung his sword at Misty. Before she even knew that happened, steel met steel as the guards' sword collided with Brock's. Brock then used to the momentum from the collision against the enemy to push him away from Misty as she successfully freed the little boy.  
"Go to the jeep," She instructed in an urgent tone. "My friend is there, he will take you to safety" She ensured him.

Fear had taken over the emotions of the boy, as he continued to tremor in fear, "W-What about my sister?" He said, gesturing to the little girl that Misty had just begun to untie from her restraints.

"Don't worry, we will be right behind you!" Misty insisted. "Go, hurry!" She demanded, but it only struck more fear into the confused boy.

"Go," The little girl said to the boy, "Don't worry, Dai, I'm right behind you." She ensure him with her soft and comforting voice. It seemed to work as the boy hesitated slightly, never the less, he nodded and ran as fast as his little legs could carry him towards the jeep that's engine was purring, meaning Gary was able to successfully hotwire it. He wiped open the passenger door, before throwing himself in, slamming the door closed shut behind him.

Meanwhile, Misty was nearly successful in cutting the little girl of her restraints when suddenly, out of nowhere, a blade slashed the right side of her

torso, and created a deep and long cut in her flesh. Misty fell to her side in pain, clutching the wound as blood soaked through her green vest.  
Ash was going toe-to-toe with three of Unova Guards. Another guard's body added to the death list, as he laid lifelessly, drenched in blood, near his other dead comrades. Brock was on the other side of the clearing, fending off the guard that had attacked Misty before. But another one had managed to sneak away to attempt to foil their rescue plans. Although Misty was more than vulnerable to a final fatal strike from her attacker, instead, he grabbed the little girl, who was nearly freed from her restraints. He picked her up in his huge arms and held his blade firmly against her little neck. Fear and horror reflected in her eyes and facial expression as she gave her little attempt to rip his arms off her, but to very little effect.  
"Everyone stop, or the kid dies!" He shouted loud and clear so everyone in the glade could hear him. There was only a second dimmed silence, the only sound that filled the air was the low purr of the jeep engine. As his words died in the open air, it was as if a gust of wind blew by him. Within a second, a blur had passed by behind the Unova guard who held the hostage, and then the sound of sword swishing in the air. It was difficult to know what had happened, however it was clear when two deep cuts appeared on the guard's neck, and his body fell lifelessly to the ground. However, the way his body fell to the ground, caused the sword to slip and fall, slicing a deep wound in the little girls' shoulder before it hit the ground.

A high pitch scream filled the air. And then, "Gary, step on it!" Brock yelled across the clearing. Without a moment of hesitation, the jeep's wheels began to spin in place before it took off towards the dirt path. The faint sound of a high pitch boy's screams could be heard as the jeep jetted off away, screams pleading the driver to stop, however the jeep continued to drive away until it was out of view, engulfed in the mist and depth of the Viridian forest.

As the jeep disappeared into the depth and darkness of the forestry of the Viridian forest, Brock was successful in disarming his opponent, instantly taking the moment of vulnerability to thrust his blade through his enemy's chest. The single fatal strike cause the Unova guard soldier to fall to his knees, and eventually to the group, motionless. Blood seeped from the dead man's wound and into the moist grass of the clearing. When Brock was certain he had killed the man, he withdrew his blade from the man's chest, blood smeared all over the steel of his weapon.  
Before he was able to defeat his opponent, Brock was struck on the left side of his torso, which left a deep wound that had bled quite a bit at this point. He clutched the wound with his right hand in an attempt to slow down the flow of the blood. The entire left side of his vest was drenched in blood.  
"Leaf!" Brock called before wincing in pain due to his injuries. Other than his deep torso injury, he had a few minor injuries done to his legs and lower half of his body, but nothing fatal.  
A few moments later, the girl known as Leaf emerged from her hiding place behind a large bush on the outskirts of the glade. "Take her and go." The tanned team leader demanded as he gestured to the now injured little girl. "Misty, escort them to the jeep, I'll be right behind you." He added. Misty hesitated slightly, but nodded with a determined look.  
Leaf picked up the injured little girl bridal style before leaving the clearing at a high pace, with Misty behind her, knives drawn.

"Feel free to leave with them," The boy known as Ash said to Brock as he analysed the taller man's wounds. The yellow mouse-like creature climbed onto Ash's shoulder. "I've got this whole situation under control."

Brock scoffed and smirk at Ash's remark, "I'm fine," He said, as he tied a ripped piece of cloth around his higher torso, where his most fatal injury was located. He tightened it to a comfortable level before saying, "I never leave a job unfinished."

Ash smirked, "Suit yourself, old man." He said before drawing his swords and rushing at the two opening not too far across the clearing from him. He initiated combat, clashing steel with both men. He never lost momentum, dashing through the gap between them, bring both his blades across both the mens' legs, leaving fatal wounds and both their legs. One of the guards was able to fight through the pain, and grab Ash from behind, his arms secured around the boys' neck.  
Ash acted quickly, grabbing the secure pair of arms around his neck, and flipped the man forward, using this momentum to flip forward himself, and drive both his blades through the guards' chest.  
Ash immediately rose and brought one of his blades up to block the assault of the other Unova guard. The guard was easily overpowered by Ash's brute force and strength, with the addition of his bad grip and handle on his weapon, caused it to fly out his hand and struck the ground in a patch in the grass across the glade.  
The unarmed guard was defenseless against Ash shoving his opposing blade through the guards' chest. The fatal wound striking the guard resulted in his body falling lifelessly to the ground, Ash's blade lingering in the guard's wounded chest.

Meanwhile, across the bloody clearing, Brock was still going toe to toe against his opponent guard. Their swords clashed for what felt like eternity. This guard was much better physically built than Brock, and it was very apparent physically and in the fight. The difference in strength finally made its appearance as Brock was overpowered by the guards' constant assaults, causing him to lose his grip on his weapon. Brock's weapon did not fly off too far, but the blade drove deep into a nearby tree trunk. Brock could only watch as his opponent's sharp piece of steel swung down steadily towards him.

What happened next seemed to occur in slow motion. A gloved hand shot out of seemingly nowhere, catching the blade only inches away from Brock's neck. Scarlet red blood spewed from the hand, as the steel weapon pierced a decently deep wound in the hand. Ash winced in pain, as he failed to absorb most of the blow, resulting in a deeper wound in his hand than he had anticipated. His act shocked both Brock and the last remaining Unova guard. Ash, however, used the moment of shock to compose himself, and drove the blade that he held in his opposite hand through the back of the guard.  
The guard's fell lifelessly to the ground, nearly collapsing on Brock who had, at some point, fallen to his rear end.

"Thank you" Brock said, lifting himself off the ground, wincing in pain the moment he got to his feet. He had lost a lot of blood due to the wound on his torso. "You saved my life…"

Ash fell to one knee, gripping his right hand in pain. The small, yellow mouse-life creature laid a comforting paw on its human companion, it's expression showed signs of worry for Ash's condition. "I'm fine, Pikachu." He said softly to the yellow creature. "Let's go, there isn't much time before others come." Ash said to Brock as he stood up from the ground.

Brock inspected his own wounds. He gave Ash a questionable look before replying, "Others? How do you know there are others?"

"This is the fourth camp of these thugs that I've destroyed this week in Viridian Forest." He explained, receiving a look of shock from the tanned man. "They all seem to be moving in squadrons of eight men, salvaging the area for anything that wasn't completely destroyed. This is the first camp that I've come across that had prisoners."

Brock pondered on his thoughts for a short moment before replying, "We'll talk more about these Unova thugs later. Our jeep is parked a little further down the forest near a dirt path." He gestured towards the direction that they had come, and where Misty and Leaf had left with the injured girl towards the jeep. "Let's hurry before in case you're right and more Unova guards are on their way." He said, leading the short walk towards their jeep. Ash and Pikachu followed closely as they walked through the dark and foggy Viridian forestry.

Brock had obtained a limp from the added leg injuries so it took them a little while to make it to the parked jeep, however they knew they had made it due to the low purring of the jeep engine and the brightness of the fog lights pierce the darkness of the Viridian forest night sky.

"How is she doing?" Brock asked in a stern voice as he sat down in the driver seat, slamming the door behind him. The blood from his wound hadn't slowed down in the slightest, the pain was probably causing him a lot of irritation and annoyance. Ash had helped himself to the empty passenger seat, Pikachu resting on his shoulder. The wound in his right hand had gotten a little worse, but if it receives treatment soon, it shouldn't be a long-term issue.

In the back seat of the jeep, Misty tended to minor cuts and bruises of the little girl who was injured early. Her shoulder, that had received the most brutal of her injuries, was wrapped decently in gauze. Leaf sat with the girl resting unconscious in her lap, acting as a supporter/comforter. "She lost consciousness a little before you got here. The wound is pretty deep, and there isn't much in the first aid kit to help. Leaf was able to slow down the bleeding however. It'd be best if we got her to HQ as soon as possible." She replied, examining the injuries of her team leader, frowning slightly in anxiety. "What happened to you? Those injuries look really bad, should we tend to them now?" She suggested.

Brock stepped on the gas, sending the car at a decently fast pace. He shook his head before replying, "There's no time, we've got to get back to HQ and tend to this girl's injuries. I don't think I've lost that much blood, as long as I don't pass out at the wheel, we'll be fine." He said, although it was not entirely true. Brock had lost a lot of blood at this point, mainly from the large sword wound in his torso. "If it wasn't for this guy, I wouldn't be alive right now." He praised, gesturing towards Ash, who was adjusting his seat belt.

Misty couldn't help but glare at the mysterious stranger who had seemingly come to their rescue. There was no denying it, if he hadn't shown up when he did, the battle at the glade back there could have turned into one ugly fight. He took out the majority of the guards with little effort, and now Brock claims that he had saved his life. Just who was this guy?  
The red head was shaken out of her thoughts by a deep, masculine voice. "My name is Ash Ketchum, and this is my friend Pikachu. It's nice to meet you." He said in a softer and more caring voice than Misty had expected. He turned around in his seat and gave her a tender, caring look. His unexpected caring tone and look made Misty blush a little bit, for reasons she wasn't sure of yet. She was quite shocked to see this side of the man who almost took out that entire camp of Unova guards on his own. That was quite a feat; that require an insane amount of skill and courage.

"M-my name is Misty, and this our medic, Leaf." She introduced herself, and then gestured towards Leaf who sat on the other end of the jeep.  
Ashe shifted his gaze to Leaf, who blushed from the attention she was getting from the older boy. Her examined her for a moment before saying, "Woah, you're a medic? You can't be older than fifteen! That's impressive!" He gave her a sweet and caring look with his last remarks, causing Leaf's face to redden even more, if that was possible.

"I-I'm seventeen!" She exclaimed, almost as if she took what Ash had said as an insult. "I may look young, but I'm part of the medical core!" She added.

Ash chuckled at her response, resulting in Leaf blushing even more, "So just who are you guys?" He asked in a little more serious tone. "I've been scouting the area for a week now, and all I've seen were guys dressed up like those baboons." He smirked at his own remark, of course referring to the Unova guards.

"Those baboons are the Unova guard, they were sent here from the Unova region after their assault on us. They're basically just here to scout the area for anything useful that they can bring back to their region, or any survivors of their attack, not that there are many." Leaf explained, frowning at her last remark. "But us, we're the Kanto Resistance, the Pewter faction to be more specific!" She stated proudly.

Misty shot her a look of disapproval. Leaf instantly notice the look she received from Misty and sunk slightly in her seat, not enough to disturb her unconscious patient. Ash noticed the look that Misty at shot at the young girl, and cocked an eyebrow at her. "Sorry," she said, turning to Ash. "We just don't know who you are. After we patch you guys up, we can discuss what's going to happen from this point. It's just that, there aren't many people we can trust."

Ash nodded in response. "Of course, I completely understand. I'd do the same if I were in your position." He said, shooting her a comforting smile. "How's your wound?" Ash asked, gesturing towards the bandaged torso of the red head in the back seat of the jeep.

Misty looked down at her torso that had recently been temporarily wrapped in gauze by Leaf.

"It's fine, I think." She replied. "Leaf wrapped it pretty good to stop the bleeding long enough until I can get it properly treated. She added.

"We're here," Brock said, unintentionally interrupting the conversation. "Welcome to the resistance."

* * *

So that's chapter 2 for you~! Hope you all enjoyed it! Please review, I really enjoy reading your reviews!

And if you haven't already, go vote in the poll in my bio so I can know all your opinions for Ash's pairings! I will post a poll later on for other pairings for this story that don't involve Ash. If you have any ideas for other non-Ash pairings, lemme know via reviews! Also, if there is a girl that you want paired with Ash that isn't in the poll, lemme know via review, and I'll add to the poll! :3

Special thanks to KitKattNinja on agreeing to be my beta reader for this fanfic! :3  
Unless said otherwise, all chapters from this point on will be beta read by KitKattNinja!

Until next time! Ciao~!


End file.
